Lost
by Ayas Shadow
Summary: For those who were reading it before NC17 was taken off, this is re-vised and slightly re-written to be R rated rather than NC17 so I could post it again.
1. wandered away from the path

Lost By: Aya's Shadow Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, though I wish I did. The band in these fics, however, is MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Sorry, but they are. I do not own "Last Kiss" by "old fifties one hit wonder" and remade by "Pearl Jam". I am referring to the "Pearl Jam" version, I like it better. I would like to inform you all that though this will eventually have a steady Ken + someone coupling, I do not yet know who that someone will be. It IS starting out YamaKen. This takes place six years after season two. I thank whoever it is that made up the birthdays for the digidestined that I'm using. Did you know that they don't have official birthdays? Ken has lost his mother in a car accident and wishes he had died too. His father is never really home and ignores Ken. This will take place over about one year's time. It starts on October 3rd. It is rated 'R' for controversial content. I don't write kiddy stuff that often. This is the edited version. If you like smut and want the un-edited version, e-mail me. I'd be happy to give you people the complete version. After all, it was rated NC-17 before FF.net got rid of that option. I decided not to risk simply changing the rating and leaving it alone. Well, read and enjoy! If you don't like gay couples, then stop here!  
  
Chapter one: Wandered Away From The Path  
  
Ken sat on the edge of the bridge alone, looking out over the river. The patterns on the surface of the rushing water were continually changing with falling drops of rain. Changing patterns on the water's surface, like the changing patterns of life. Those patterns had taken his brother from him, made him a monster. Brought him back. Given him friends. Stolen his mother.  
  
Tears began to well up in his eyes. They started to trickle slowly down his cheeks, mixing with the rain. His mother. He had only just gotten her back, only just started to love her again. Then they had gone out on a night like this. She hadn't come back. Rain had been pouring heavily then, like it was now. She had decided to drive rather than walk when she had needed to run to the store for the finishing touches for dinner. He had gone with her.  
  
They had been talking about school and his new friends. She had looked at him to smile, turned back just in time to see the dog that had run out in front of them. She had swerved to miss it. On the wet roads she had lost control of her car. They had crashed. He had blacked out.  
  
He had woken up in the hospital. His face and right arm hurt, badly. His father had been there, and the digidestined. All of them had been waiting for him to wake up. All of them had been worried. And his mother had died.  
  
He shook his head, wanting to shake away the memories. The tears fell faster, splashing on his hand with the rain. The warmth of the living water mixing with the cold of the dead. He was chilled already, but he didn't want to go back home. There wouldn't be anyone there to greet him. Not now. Not with his mother dead and his father always away on business. His arm began to ache.  
  
He looked down at the cast. The stupid cast, covered in plastic so the rain wouldn't ruin it. The digidestined had signed it. All of them.  
  
"I should be getting in out of the rain. But.were could I go?" he muttered to himself as a gust of wind nearly tore the plastic away from his arm. He wasn't anywhere near home, he was in Odaiba. He had come here hoping to meet up with some of the others when it had started to rain, reminding him of that day nearly three moths ago. A small sob escaped his lips. He had only had about six years with his parents after being the Keizer. Not even that. It took him two years to really care about them again. Four years just wasn't long enough. Now she was gone.  
  
"I should have died with her. The car was so mangled that it was a miracle that I have as few injuries as I do. I should have died with her! I shouldn't be here! I deserved to die with her!" he screamed into the wind filled night and smashed his good fist into the railing. Tears continued to pour down his face. He looked longingly at the water. "I could just jump in, not try to save myself. I would drown, or freeze. No one would care, not really. The others are still not comfortable with me, not like they are with each other. They never will be, after what I did to them. Dad really wouldn't care. He doesn't even notice me any more." He spoke out loud again. It was a habit that he had picked up after his mother died, to drown out the looming silence of the apartment when there alone.  
  
"Ken? Ken? That you?" the voice came out of the darkness around him, questioning. Ken turned to see who it was. It sounded like Yamato. He saw a tall form running towards him, trying to keep its hood up to keep the rain out.  
  
"Yes. It's me." he said as the person, he was right, it was Yamato, came close enough to talk to.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? I thought that you weren't supposed to be out in weather like this."  
  
"I'm not. It wasn't raining when I left though. That started as I reached the bridge. So I stopped to watch the river."  
  
"You look like you've been crying. What's wrong Ken?"  
  
"No one has told you why I'm not allowed out in weather like this, have they?"  
  
Yamato shook his head.  
  
"It's because I sometimes re-live that day, you know, the crash. I just sort of stop, freeze up, and think back on it. So far I've almost been hit by a car, stopped mid-step on a flight of wet stairs, and almost been blown into the river by strong winds. I can't help it, I just start to think about how it was raining like this that night and I get sucked into the memories."  
  
Matt nodded again.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you look like hell."  
  
"I started to think about mother. How she died and I didn't. That led to how awful I was as the Digimon Keizer. I've been awful. I should have died, deserved to die." Ken said in a far away voice, more to himself than to Yamato. Yamato stepped up to Ken and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Oh Ken! Don't talk like that. All of the digidestined want you here. All of us are happy that you didn't die. We would have missed you if you'd died. We've all forgiven you for what you did as the Keizer. Come on, you can come with me to my band's rehearsal. We're at my apartment, but I was a little later than I meant to be with Takeru just now. Mom took a little longer than she was supposed to getting home." Yamato hugged him close then carefully guided him in the direction of his apartment.  
  
"Why would you have to stay with Takeru?" Ken asked, worried.  
  
"He's got a nasty cold, that's all. Mom doesn't want him left on his own because of it."  
  
"Oh." After that they walked the rest of the way to Yamato's apartment in silence. Yamato pulled out his keys as they mounted the stairs in the building to get to the third floor.  
  
"We're here. I'll get you some dry clothes to put on, they'll be a little too long, but I don't want you to catch a cold." Yamato said as he opened the door. The lights were already on, the band already there.  
  
"Oooohhh! Look! Yama's brought home a new toy for us to try!" Ame called as they entered the main living area.  
  
"Shut up, Ame! You all know Ken. He got caught in the storm so I brought him home. Be nice!" he snapped, good naturedly "I never should have given you all copies of the key! Come on Ken; let's get you into some dry clothes." He took Ken's hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
"Can you take off the sling long enough to change?"  
  
"Yah. I only need it when I'm going somewhere, or I'm sleeping." Ken said as he fumbled with the wet plastic then the wet clasp. Yamato gently helped undo the clasp and remove the sling.  
  
"Do you need any help getting your shirt un-buttoned?"  
  
Ken shook his head and struggled with the buttons. Yamato sighed and helped Ken strip out of his soaked clothes.  
  
"I'll take you home after practice, if it stops raining. You are NOT going to leave here in the rain without a coat." Yamato said, his voice telling Ken that he would accept no argument.  
  
"Okay. Not like dad's home to worry anyway." He said bitterly.  
  
"Is he away on business again?" Yamato asked, helping Ken into a set of his sweats. Ken nodded. "Would you like to come in and watch us practice, or do you want to stay back here?" Yamato asked, changing subjects as he saw tears forming in Ken's eyes.  
  
"I'll watch you practice, if you don't mind." Ken said and followed Yamato into the main room again. Yamato smiled back at him.  
  
"Not at all. Just ignore the stupidity of the band, if you can. They're likely to flirt and make outrageous comments."  
  
"We are NOT! He's yours! Don't want your cast-offs!" Ame shouted. Ken flinched. That was all he'd ever be, a cast-off. A cast-off of life. Tears welled up again. His eyes began to glitter with the un-shed tears.  
  
"Ame! Shut up! He's not used to humor like that and he's been very depressed besides!" Yamato said as he punched him in the face.  
  
"OW! YAMA-TO! That hurt!" Ame called from the floor.  
  
"Well, then, SHUT UP! Let's practice. And, don't forget, LEAVE KEN ALONE!" Yamato stormed as he walked over to where Ken was slumped on the floor. He put an arm around him and hugged him. "It's alright, Ken, they don't mean it, I promise. They just don't know how to be nice, that's all. Ignore them, alright?" Yamato's voice was low and soothing. Ken nodded, brushing the un-shed tears away. He got up and sat on the couch.  
  
Yamato walked back over to the band, who was now behaving. "Let's get started. We've only got two hours before all the neighbors get home from work and we have to quiet down." No one argued with him. They were still deciding whether or not they wanted to risk having the same fate as Ame.  
  
Practice went well. By the time the band had finished Ken was sound asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Yama, apologize to the kid for me, will ya? I didn't mean to upset him. I really didn't. I was only teasing. Really." Ame said as he stood with his hand on the doorknob. The others had already left.  
  
"Sure. Just, leave him alone, alright. He's still dealing with his mother's death." Yamato said quietly walking up to him so he could lock the door once Ame had gone.  
  
"He.he lost his mom?" Ame asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes. Three months ago. The two of them were in an accident. Ken got out alright, just a gash in his face, the little scar next to his mouth, and a broken arm. She didn't live long enough to make it to the hospital. It hit him hard."  
  
"He's Ken Ichijiyouji, right? The kid that ran away?"  
  
Yamato nodded.  
  
"It took him two years to fix things with his parents. He managed to fix things completely only about four years ago. He doesn't think that it was long enough. He also doesn't think that it's fair that he lived and she died. I'm going to keep him here tonight, and tomorrow if I can, you know, while his dad's out of town. Oh, well. I'd better move him to my bed; he'll be more comfortable there. See you tomorrow, Ame." Ame nodded and left the apartment.  
  
Yamato shut the door and locked it. He then carefully picked up Ken and carried him into the bedroom. He tucked Ken in carefully. He kissed the younger boy on the forehead unconsciously, and went in to make himself a bed on the couch.  
  
He lay awake for a few hours, thinking. Thinking about what Ken had said to him.  
  
"I started to think about mother. How she died and I didn't. That led to how awful I was as the Digimon Keizer. I've been awful. I should have died, deserved to die."  
  
"I started to think about mother. How she died and I didn't. That led to how awful I was as the Digimon Keizer. I've been awful. I should have died, deserved to die."  
  
"I started to think about mother. How she died and I didn't. That led to how awful I was as the Digimon Keizer. I've been awful. I should have died, deserved to die."  
  
'Oh, Ken. How could none of us have noticed that you felt that way after she died? I thought that it was you I saw, slowly leaning further and further over the railing of the bridge. I don't know why, but I just knew that that person was you. You looked like you were thinking about tumbling in. Maybe you were. Oh, Ken! I'll have to talk to the others about this.'  
  
"I started to think about mother. How she died and I didn't. That led to how awful I was as the Digimon Keizer. I've been awful. I should have died, deserved to die."  
  
Yamato fell asleep with Ken's words swirling around in his head.  
  
******  
  
Ken woke with a start. He could swear that he heard that song! The one that had been playing on the radio when they had crashed. He hated that song.  
  
The squealing' tire, the bustin' glass. Those are the sounds that I heard last.  
  
'No! Go away! Get out!  
  
Where oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me.  
  
He didn't want to hear that song. They had been listening to a song about a person dying in a car crash, then they had crashed and she had died. Tears began to stream down his face again.  
  
"Dad?" he called, then he looked around. He knew he wasn't home, this place didn't feel like his room. Then he remembered the afternoon before. He was at Yamato's. But he wasn't on the couch. He was in a bed. Yamato must have put him in his bed.  
  
Ken slowly climbed out of the bed. His feet hit the cold wood of the floor. He yelped at the cold. He slowly walked through the room. He saw Yamato, asleep on the couch. He looked uncomfortable, cold. Ken realized that he was shaking. It was cold out here. He couldn't let Yamato freeze for him. He carefully sat on the edge of the couch. A gentle shake didn't succeed in waking the other. Ken looked at the width of the couch. It looked wide enough for two, if he was careful. He slid in beside Yamato and curled into him. Yamato stopped shivering and reached out to wrap his arms round Ken. Ken sighed and fell asleep again.  
  
His dreams were not haunted this time. Instead, they were pleasant. In them he had friends, people who loved him very much.  
  
******  
  
Yamato smiled as he woke slowly. He knew it was morning, although he could still hear rain pattering against the window. That was odd; his room didn't have any windows. Oh well. It didn't matter. He had a very soft, warm body next to his; curled into him, head on his shoulder, sound asleep. He didn't remember taking anyone to bed, but that didn't matter either. He obviously had. Maybe he had been drunk. He tried to think of the young man's name. He should at least remember that much!  
  
Try though he might, he just couldn't remember a possible name for the person he was in bed with. The only name that came to mind was that of Ken Ichijiyouji. And that couldn't be right. Ken wasn't gay, not that anyone knew, anyway. He stirred enough to sit up a bit and SEE who was in bed with him. Sure enough, the young man lying so contentedly in his arms was Ken. Then the night before came back to him in a rush as came fully awake.  
  
'How the HELL did Ken end up on the couch with me?!' he thought frantically to himself. He jumped off the couch so fast that Ken fell to the floor with him. His arm slammed into the couch.  
  
"AHH!" Ken yelled as the pain shooting up his arm jolted him awake. He slowly sat up and cradled his right arm with his left, looking confused. "Where.?" he started, then realization dawned on him as he came fully awake and the pain settled to a dull ache.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, Yama! I woke from a nightmare and wanted a glass of water. I saw you lying on the couch out here, looking so cold, so I got in with you, to keep you warm! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he rushed to say, tears trickling down his cheeks. Yamato's eyes went wide as he realized what Ken was thinking.  
  
"No! Ken! You didn't offend me! I swear! It just startled me to find you there! That's all! Really! How.how's your arm? I made you hit it pretty hard, didn't I?" He rushed, gathering Ken into his arms again.  
  
"It...It hurts a little." Ken sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken. Do you have your pain pills with you?"  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
"Would you like some aspirin then?"  
  
Ken nodded. Yamato left for the bathroom. Ken struggled out of the blankets and onto the couch. He was sitting there when Yamato came back in, holding two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.  
  
"Here." He said, handing the pills to Ken. Once he swallowed the pills, Yamato handed him the water.  
  
"Would you like to stay here today? I haven't got any plans, and you are off today." Yamato asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. Please?" Ken responded, a pleading note in his voice.  
  
"Of course. We can go visit the others together, if you want. Or we can just hang here. I just thought that you may be getting a bit sick of being alone all the time." Yamato said and hugged him again. This time Ken hugged him back. Yamato let go of Ken and went to make them something to eat. Ken sat on the couch and just let his mind go blank, listening to Yamato sing in the other room.  
  
"Ken? How many eggs do you want?" Yamato shouted form the kitchen. Ken smiled. He did have a friend, someone that cared.  
  
"Um.One will be fine!" He shouted back. Yamato started to sing again. Ken smiled and listened. Yamato was singing a song he had written ages ago, though he wouldn't say who for. It was called Butterfly. Ken relaxed, let his head fall back to be supported by the back of the couch. Within moments he had dozed off.  
  
******  
  
Yamato practically danced around the kitchen, making french-toast and eggs for both of them. He liked good, heavy, American breakfasts. They stayed with you longer. That way, if he ended up busy, he didn't have to worry about lunch.  
  
Once the food was finished and served, he carefully carried both plates around the corner and into the living room. Ken was asleep again. Yamato smiled to himself, that was a good sign. It was probably the most he had slept since his mother had died. He carefully set the plates on the floor.  
  
"Ken? Ken? Come on, wake up." He said, gently shaking Ken's shoulder. Ken woke slowly, delicate lashes fluttering up.  
  
"Hi, Yama." He said around a yawn and smiled. Yamato smiled back.  
  
"Food's done. Here." He handed Ken his plate. The two of them ate in silence. Once Ken had finished he set his plate down on the floor.  
  
"Yama?" he asked, his voice very quiet.  
  
"Yes?" Yamato responded around a mouthful of egg, the last bit of food he had.  
  
"Did it bother you so much? Waking up to find me in bed with you, I mean?" he asked, eyes glued to his lap.  
  
"Ken.I.no. It just startled me, that's all. I'm used to waking up to find guys in bed with me, actually. Just not ones that I know well, outside of the band." Yamato answered, his eyes glued to the floor. "I was just startled to find you there. You're so young, so damned innocent. I don't like finding guys your age in my bed. You're only seventeen! I'm nineteen; I'll be twenty this year." Ken looked up at Yamato, his eyes a little wide.  
  
'Yamato is gay. I did not know that. I wish that I had. I still would have gotten into bed with him, but I don't think that I would have stayed as long as I did. Not that I minded staying. He IS cute. It's just.I don't think that I'm ready for people to find out that I am, too. I don't want to lose all of my friends so shortly after losing mother.'  
  
"Ken?" Yamato's voice broke into his thoughts. "What are you thinking? You don't.you don't hate me now, do you?" his voice was quiet.  
  
Ken looked up, startled.  
  
"No! I don't hate you! How could I? You're one of the few friends that I have! Besides, you're funny, and sweet, and cute, and you have a wonderful voice! You're perfect, Yama!" he rushed to reassure his friend. He only realized what he'd said when Yamato looked up at him, slight wonder and dawning in his eyes. Ken blushed a lovely shade of scarlet and looked at the ground again.  
  
"You're gay, too? I didn't know. Does anyone know?" Yamato asked. Ken shook his head and Yamato could see tears in his eyes. "Ken, what's wrong?"  
  
"N.n.nothing." He stammered.  
  
"Liar. You're crying again. What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't want anyone to know! Please, don't tell anyone! Please, Yama!" he sobbed. "I didn't even mean to tell you! I don't want to lose my friends over it!"  
  
Yamato pulled Ken into his arms again.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. I don't want you to tell anyone either. You'd think that after the digiworld all of us would know everything there was to know about each other. I guess we all have our secrets though, don't we?" Yamato said, holding Ken close. Ken nodded. "Look at me, Ken." Yamato whispered and placed a finger beneath Ken's chin. Ken willingly tilted his face up to Yamato's. Yama leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet.  
  
Ken leaned further into Yamato, pressing his body to Yama's. Yamato deepened the kiss. Ken moaned very quietly into Yamato's mouth. Yama pulled him even closed, crushing them together. Ken yelped. Yamato drew away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken! I forgot about your arm!" he rushed, leaning down to see the arm and cast better.  
  
"It's alright, I forgot about it, too." Ken muttered.  
  
"Did.did you like that, Ken?" Yamato asked. His eyes were bright and slightly glazed.  
  
"Yes." Ken whispered. He had, very much. Hell! He went hard because of that kiss! His first kiss. He looked at Yamato. He was hard, too.  
  
Yamato saw where Ken was looking and blushed. Ken leaned forward, careful of his arm, and kissed Yamato again. A light kiss, barely brushing his lips. Yamato moaned quietly. He reached for Ken. Ken let himself be pulled down. Yamato kissed a trail of fire along Ken's face, down his neck. He carefully pushed up the sweatshirt and kissed Ken's chest. He kissed a slow trail down his chest and over his stomach  
  
****** A few minutes later they lay together on the couch, sweaty and exhausted.  
  
Apparently they had been a little too loud, because one of the neighbors was pounding on the door.  
  
Yamato got up to answer the door, pulling on his pants as he did so, not bothering with his discarded shirt. "Go into the bedroom or kitchen, if you don't want to be seen." He said and went to answer the door.  
  
"We know that you are a very promiscuous boy, but will you please keep it down!" a sweet looking old lady yelled.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. P." Yamato said and smiled at her. "It's just that I'm with this new guy, and he's better than I thought he'd be." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope he's nice. And if he is, I hope you keep him. You need a steady boy, not a lot of lovers, Matt." She replied. Ken decided that he didn't want to hide from such a nice sounding lady. He stepped out form behind the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, madam. We really didn't mean to be so loud." He said. Yamato blushed.  
  
"Mrs. P, this is Ken Ichijiyouji." He said.  
  
"I know the boy. He's the genius, the one whose mother recently died. I'm sorry for your loss, son. Be good to him Matt, or you'll sorely need a spanking." She smiled at both of them and left.  
  
"Why'd you come out? I thought that you didn't want anyone to know." Yamato asked Ken, confusion in his voice.  
  
"Well, she knows about you, and besides, she should meet the person that is being so loud that it disrupted whatever she was doing." Ken responded, reaching around to close the door. As he turned to go back into the living room Yamato grabbed him round the waist. He kissed Ken's neck and let him go again.  
  
"Just what, exactly, does our little.display, mean?" he asked Ken. Ken turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know. It could have been a one time thing, or we could start seeing each other. I guess that it doesn't really matter. I mean, I've never really thought about getting into a relationship before. Is that what you want this to be?" Ken asked. Yamato didn't respond right away. He thought about it first.  
  
"Well.I would say, yes. We are in a relationship. But if that's the case, I'll have to let the band know, after all, it would mean no more one nighters with them. That wouldn't bother you, would it?"  
  
"No. As long as the other digidestined didn't find out it wouldn't bother me." Ken replied after a moment of thought. "A relationship might be nice. Having some one to love might be nice." Yamato nodded and hugged Ken.  
  
"A relationship it is, then." Yamato whispered in his ear as the two of them lay down on the couch together.  
  
******  
  
End Chapter One Part One.  
  
Well? What do you think? Ken and Yama are only going to be together for a few chapters, and then they are going to break off so Ken can go with someone else, though I haven't decided who. What do you people think? I am going to try him with members of the band, eventually. Who do you people think he should go with next? Did you like Chapter One Part One or what? Review me! Please remember, I'm new to this, so I'm not the best writer in the world. Review review review. If you want info on the band, E-mail me and I'll send it to you. I'll have pictures for the fic soon, too. Well, it is time for me to stop writing and get into bed! I have work in the morning! Thanks for reading! Next Part of Chapter One will be up within three weeks. 


	2. ch1 part 2

Lost  
  
By: Aya's Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon (though I greatly wish I did). Nor do I own Gakt or his song "Vanilla" (though I REALLY wish I did!) Please, no one out there sue me. You'd only get a share of my nothing. Okay, still YamaKen, though that will eventually change. I think. Yet again, if you don't like gay couples, then you should never have read the first chapter, and should know better than to read the second chapter. The original had a lot of sex, two pages worth, so it's shorter now. I had a little bit of re-writing to do. Nothing important has changed, besides what Ame did when he first entered the apartment. Yet again, want the original, full version, just e-mail me, I'll send it to you. After all, I hated having to change this in order to re-post it, but I like my work to be read, so it was worth it in the long run. Well, here is chapter one part two. So read, read. *Gently pushes into chair and hands story* Enjoy!  
  
A few days later Ken was still at Yamato's apartment. He hadn't wanted to go home. They were both sleeping soundly in the bedroom when the phone rang, waking Yamato. He disentangled himself from Ken, bent down and kissed his forehead. He went to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hello, Ishida Yamato?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"This is Mr. Ichijiyouji, Ken's father. He was not home when I returned from my business trip. I have been calling his friends, and they have told me that he has been staying with you."  
  
"Hai, Mr. Ichijiyouji, he is with me. He is asleep, would you like me to wake him?"  
  
"Iie. I would like you to tell him to come home long enough to gather his things. Since he has somewhere else to stay I no longer want him in my home."  
  
"Mr. Ichijiyouji?"  
  
"He killed his mother, so I do not want him in my home."  
  
"He did not kill your wife. He loved her."  
  
"He could have walked to the store, rather than have her drive. Good bye, Ishida."  
  
There was a click followed by a dial-tone. Yamato sighed. Ken wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who was that, Yama?" he asked. Yamato went pale.  
  
"It was your father. He wants you to go gather your things. He said that he wants you out of his home." Yamato whispered. Ken went white. He swallowed, hard.  
  
"I haven't got anywhere else to go." He said, his voice cold and frightened.  
  
"You can stay here, with me. Let's get dressed and go get your things." Ken nodded and went back to the bedroom. He dressed slowly, almost mechanically, as Yamato watched. Yamato slowly dressed himself.  
  
******  
  
They rode to Ken's home in silence. Ame sat in the front, driving, with a CD he had made playing. Normally Yamato would have sung along with the song that was currently playing. It was called "Vanilla" by Gakt. Gakt was an artist favored by the band. The music played loudly in the front of the car. Yamato wished he could get Ken to listen to it.  
  
Ken hadn't said a word after he was told about the phone call. He seemed to be doing everything in a daze. Yamato put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Ken looked up at him and smiled, the first expression to cross his face since that damn call. He put his head on Yamato's shoulder and cuddled into him.  
  
Ame, watching through the rear view mirror, smiled. When the song went to change, Ame set it back to the track that had "Vanilla". Yamato raised one fine, golden eyebrow at him. Ame shrugged.  
  
"I like the song." He said and turned his full attention back to the road. Yamato rested his head atop Ken's. The two of them stayed like that the whole way to the apartment.  
  
******  
  
Ken reached up and unlocked the door. He cracked it open.  
  
"D-dad?" he called, his voice shaking. There was no answer. He walked in to the apartment, Yamato and Ame following. He walked into the main living area and found his father sitting on the couch. "D-dad?" he said again, his voice timid. His father turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Your things are in your room and packed. Take them and get out." The man's voice was cold.  
  
"Dad?" Ken asked again.  
  
"I have no son. My son died several years ago. I never had another child." His father said and turned away from him. Tears sprang into Ken's eyes. Yamato saw the tell tale glitter and gathered Ken into his arms. After hugging him fiercely, they went to his room to gather his things.  
  
******  
  
It had taken them nearly an hour to gather all of the boxes containing Ken's things. Ken had cried the whole way home. He now lay, spent and sleeping, in Yamato's arms on the couch. Yamato was talking quietly with Ame.  
  
"That bastard! How could he blame Ken for what happened?" Yamato asked bitterly.  
  
"I don't know. I wish that I did. With you to help him, he'll be alright. I know he will. He's a tough kid." Yamato nodded.  
  
"I'd better get him registered for school here. I'll have to do it tomorrow. He's almost out. At least he'll be with the other kids now. Hikari has one or two advanced classes, I'll try and get him into those with her. Takeru has a few advanced classes of his own. Showing off for Hikari again. Or else he's trying to show off for Daiske. I'm not really sure which it is. Either way, I can get him into those classes so that he'll be with friends. We have to go get the cast removed tomorrow, too. He's in for a long day. I hope he'll be alright." Yamato looked at the boy sleeping in his arms. At that moment he looked like a small, lost child, not the mature young man that Yamato knew he was.  
  
******  
  
The next day Yamato and Ken were at the school, in the office, when Takeru walked in. He had a very nice black eye. A few minutes later Daiske walked in, his nose bleeding. Yamato looked at them and sighed. Ken laughed, a small, quiet laugh.  
  
"You two were at it again, huh?" Yamato asked. They both shook their heads.  
  
"NO!" they chorused.  
  
"Then what on Earth happened to the two of you?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, we started to argue. Before either one of us could throw a punch, Hikari punched Takeru in the face. He stumbled back. I laughed and she rounded on me. She didn't get in any trouble, though. We were sent after ice. Takeru for his eye, me for Hikari's hand." Daiske explained.  
  
Ken laughed. "I can't believe that she hit you!" he said between giggles. The other two seemed to just notice him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's your cast?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Signing up for the rest of the school year. And removed this morning, or we'd have been here sooner." Ken said, pain flashing across his face.  
  
"Why?" Daiske asked.  
  
"Because my father kicked me out. He said that Okasa's death was my fault and kicked me out. I'm living with Yama right now." He explained, keeping his voice cold. The other two nodded.  
  
"We're waiting for his schedule right now." Yamato said just as a secretary came out and handed the piece of paper to Ken. He nodded his thanks to her and looked down at it. Daiske came over and started to read it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! We have Bio Tech together!" he exclaimed. Takeru, Yamato, and Ken all looked at him in shock.  
  
"You are taking that advanced of a science course?" Ken asked, eyebrows rising.  
  
"Yes. It's all hands on, so I don't have any problems." he replied, rather intelligently. He realized what he said and flushed. "I mean, that way I can get my group to do all the work!" he rushed. Ken smiled.  
  
"That's the next class, right?" Daiske nodded. "Maybe the teacher will let me be in your group?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"He should. We've been one person short for nearly two months. No one has entered the class until now." He replied thoughtfully. The bell rang.  
  
"We'd better get the ice and get going!" Takeru called. He asked the secretary for ice and he and Daiske headed to their last class, Ken following. Yamato smiled. He had the feeling that Ken would be alright going to school with his friends.  
  
******  
  
The trio walked into the classroom together. Hikari immediately noticed Ken tagging along behind them. She ran up and hugged him. He flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet.  
  
"Hi Ken! What on Earth are you doing here? Where's your cast?" she asked, stepping back.  
  
"It was removed this morning. I enrolled here a little while ago. I have my next class with Daiske so I came with them. Is your hand alright?"  
  
"Yes. Just a little sore. The ice will help a lot." She flashed him one of her most dazzling smiles. Daiske handed her the ice and she and Takeru walked off together.  
  
"Come on or we'll be late." Daiske said and grabbed Ken's wrist. "You'll love Bio Tech! It's tons of fun! We get to mess with DNA and micro- organisms and things! It's fun!" Daiske chattered on as he drug Ken through the crowded halls. Daiske finally slid to a halt out side of one of the doors. They slipped in just ahead of the bell. Daiske pulled Ken into the seat next to him.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya, that was a very close call, I would rather you be in your seat well before the bell rings in the future. I can not have my best student failing my class for being tardy all the time." The teacher said as he walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Daiske responded.  
  
"All right, I can see that all of you are here. We seem to have a new student. Would you please come to the front of the room, show me your schedule, and introduce yourself?" Ken nodded and stood. He handed the teacher his schedule and then stood facing the rest of the class.  
  
"My name is Ichijiyouji Ken. I recently moved to Odaiba. I am a friend of Motomiya Daisuke's." he said. One of the girls looked at him and raised her hand. "You have a question for me?" he asked. She nodded and stood.  
  
"Aren't you the genius whose mother recently died?" she asked. Ken merely nodded. "I was wondering why you're here. Your father hasn't moved. My papa works with him."  
  
"I couldn't live with my father anymore. I guess that I just got sick of being treated like a kid all the time, so I moved in with a friend." He answered, his voice tight, face pale. The girl nodded and sat down.  
  
"You may take your seat, Mr. Ichijiyouji." The teacher said, handing Ken his schedule. Ken nodded and sat. "Alright, everyone, group up. Ken, you will be in Daisuke's group. To the lab." Everyone got up and headed for the door at the back of the room. Ken followed Daiske.  
  
"You'll need a lab coat, goggles, and gloves," Daiske was saying, "I've got extra's of all three. Mom thought that Dad had forgotten to order them for me, and Dad thought that Mom had forgotten. Jun beat both of them to ordering. Lucky me, everything in triplicate." Daiske smiled and gave a coat and goggles to Ken. Ken got the gloves himself and put it all on.  
  
"What are we working on or with today?" Ken asked. Daiske shrugged.  
  
"We're starting something new today. We'll find out when we get to the lab." Daiske replied and they headed into the lab.  
  
*******  
  
Daiske had been right. Bio Tech was great. Daiske knew a lot about the things they did in that class. Ken had found himself asking Daiske what he was supposed to do next. A lot of the kids in class seemed to ask Daiske whenever they had a question on anything they were doing. The rest of the day was pretty good, too. He had Honors Japanese with Hikari and Takeru. Calculus was next, with Takeru. Everyone turned to him for help in that class. Next was Creative Writing. He had that class alone. Then there was lunch with the whole gang. Miyako and Iori were shocked to see him there. His next class was Gym, which he had with Takeru, Daiske and Hikari. His last class of the day was English. That was too easy. The kids here were at least seven lessons behind him. And tomorrow he would start off in Home Room with Hikari, Takeru, and Daiske. It looked like things wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
He was laughing and talking with Hikari and Takeru on their way out of the building. Daiske ran up to them and joined the conversation. They were laughing and talking about the events of the day when Ken spotted Yamato waving at them.  
  
"Ken-chan!" he called. Several people stopped to stare and see who the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves was waving at. Ken's face lit up even more and he waved back.  
  
"Hey, Yama!" he called back and ran up to the other boy. Hikari and Takeru exchanged a knowing look. Daiske stared, silent and observant.  
  
Yamato reached out and embraced the younger boy. Ken laughed and hugged him in return.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling up at Yamato.  
  
"I got off work early, so I came to pick you up. I thought that we could walk home together, maybe play around a little when we get there." Yamato explained. Hikari laughed loudly as the other three approached.  
  
"Hey, Niisan!" Takeru said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yamato laughed as Ken flushed slightly.  
  
"I came to pick up my friend and room mate, that's all. Anything wrong with that, ototo?" Yamato asked. Takeru shook his head.  
  
"Iie, niisan. I just didn't expect to see you here, that's all. How are things going with you two? Are you doing alright living together?" he asked. Ken blushed a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Hai. We get along fine. If you guys don't mind, we need to hurry along. The band is coming over for practice in a few hours, so I need to get the place in its normal, band-proof state." Yamato said as he gently led Ken away. The others waved and watched them go. Each drawing their own conclusions as to what was going on between the two.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato led Ken up the stairs to their floor. Ken teasingly pinched Yamato's ass. Yamato squeaked and rounded on the other boy.  
  
"Why you!" he threatened, wrapping his arms around Ken and smiling. "Just for that I am going to ravish you and screw you silly!" Then his mouth was on Ken's, fire and brimstone, filled with passion and need. Ken moaned low in the back of throat. Then whimpered as Yamato drew away. "The faster we get to the apartment, the sooner I get you in bed." Yamato whispered in Ken's ear. Yamato took his hand and led him quickly to the door of the apartment. Ken already had his copy of the key out, so he stepped in front of Yamato to unlock the door. Yamato pressed him into the door as he slid the key home. He began kissing the other boy's neck as he ground his hips into his buttocks. Ken moaned low in his throat again. Yamato moaned softly into Ken's ear.  
  
A light laugh broke through their haze of passion. Yamato looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. P looking at them.  
  
"You boys do have healthy appetites, don't you? Three times last night, once this morning, and now, before you even get through the door." She laughed. Yamato sighed and moved away from Ken, whose face was bright red.  
  
"We'll be going inside now, Mrs. P. We'll try to be quiet this time." Yamato laughed and winked at her. She laughed again.  
  
"That's quite alright, Matt, honey, but do try not to do such things in the halls were anyone might walk in on you, alright?" she laughed and opened her door.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. P." Yamato smiled at her and opened his door. He drug Ken into the apartment and slammed him against the door as he closed it. Ken gasped.  
  
"Yama!" he cried in a breathless tone as Yamato ground his hips into Ken's.  
  
"Yes, my little love?" the other asked.  
  
"Do you really want to do this in front of the door?"  
  
"Hai. I want to do this right here, against the door. Right now." He whispered into Ken's ear. Ken licked his lips. Yamato reached down and captured those beautifully molded lips with his own. Ken moaned as Yamato's tongue probed his mouth. As Yamato's hand roamed over his body, caressing him and removing his clothing, Ken melted into the other boys experienced hands. Yamato moaned deep in his throat as Ken's hands roamed his body, tentatively caressing, carefully removing his clothes.  
  
*******  
  
The two had moved to the couch when the door opened and Ame walked in. They were curled together in a tangle of limbs. Yamato was kissing Ken passionately. Ken leaned into his lover and moaned. Ame giggled.  
  
Only then did the other two notice that he had joined them. Ken flushed. Yamato wasn't sure if he should be angry or pleased. After all, he had done three-somes with some of the band before. Ame moved closer, sitting on the floor next to the couch. He gazed admiringly at the two naked forms before him. Ame smiled. Yamato gave in to his second impulse and smiled at Ame.  
  
"Would you care to join us?" Yamato asked. Ken looked to Yamato, his eyes open and completely trusting. Ame saw this and smiled at the younger boy.  
  
"Hai, if Ken-chan doesn't mind." He answered. Ken looked at Ame for a long moment first. Then he reached down with his left hand and stroked Ame's face gently.  
  
"It might just be fun." He said. Ame moan-growled. Yamato laughed and got off of Ken.  
  
"Come on, then. Let's go the bedroom. Ame and I have a sort of set way of doing this. You'll enjoy it, trust me." Yamato said as he lifted Ken easily into his arms. Ame reached up and stroked Ken's stomach and thighs.  
  
"This is going to be more than enjoyable." He said as he followed Ken into the bedroom.  
  
Yamato placed Ken on the bed and moved junk off of a large, comfortable looking chair in a corner. At the bottom of the pile were several leather straps. He brought them over to the bed.  
  
"Come stand at the foot of the bed, Ken." He directed. Ken did as he was told as Ame sat in the chair and watched. Yamato took one of the leather straps and tied it around Ken's left wrist, then tied the wrist to the bed post. He then did the same to Ken's other wrist and ankles.  
  
******  
  
The three finally lay, collapsed in a heap, on the foot of the bed. Yamato and Ame grinned at one another. Ken blushed.  
  
After a few moments the three realized that there were sounds of other people in the apartment. Ken flushed bright scarlet again. Yamato withdrew himself and set about untying Ken. Ken slowly drew out of Ame. Ame dressed quickly and dug out clothes for Yamato as Yamato dressed Ken with a careful and tender hand. Ame threw his clothes at him as soon as he was finished. He dressed quickly and the three of them went into the main room to great Tenshi, Kumota, and Akarui. What they did not expect was to find Taichi, Takeru, Hikari, and Daiske with them. Yamato and Ken froze in the doorway, seeing the four digidestined.  
  
The four digidestined looked shocked to see the three of them coming out of the bedroom were only moments ago three people had been having very loud sex. Ken turned bright red and tears welled up in his eyes. He ran for the door, threw it open, and ran out. Yamato went white as chalk and collapsed against the doorframe and Ame's supporting arms.  
  
The rest of the band looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" Kumota said and turned to run out the door, following Ken. Yamato had told the band about Ken's suicidal tendencies and didn't want the younger boy to do anything stupid because of this. The digidestined sat down heavily on the couch as Tenshi and Akarui looked after Kumota and then back to Yamato, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Dammit! Someone else go after Ken! He's bound to head for the river!" Yamato called out, his soul in obvious pain when he realized that Ken was gone. That was all that Tenshi and Akarui needed. They ran out the door, slamming it behind them.  
  
*******  
  
End Chapter 1 Part 2.  
  
Okay, so we have here a cliffhanger ending. Sorry about that, it's just sort of how it turned out. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon, within a few hours, most likely. Read and Review, please. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write. The more I get good reviews, the faster I write, and the less likely I am to get writer's block. Well, I've gotta go, or the next chapter will never get up. Have all your friend's read and review! Please please please! OOONNNAAAGGGAAAAIIII!!!!  
  
~*Aya*~ ^. .^~meow 


	3. ch 1 part 3

Lost Chapter 1 part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own digimon, or anything else, besides the band. They are still mine. All four of them. Warning: Still Yaoi. That will not change. Still Yamato and Ken. That will eventually change. Maybe.  
Ken ran out of the apartment. Tears burned his eyes and blurred his vision. He ran headlong down the stairs and into the night street. It was just after sunset, the western most sky still faintly glowing orange. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to get away. Away from them, away from his friends, people who would surely hate him now. Being gay was bad enough, but having sex with two guys was worse. They would tell the others and everyone would hate him, just like his father. And because of him they would hate Yamato, too. They would have to. They would hate him and Yamato would kick him out and he'd have no place to go. He should have died with his mother. At least then people would still like him, even if they didn't love him. Then Yamato would be safe. He messed up everything. He always had.  
  
A car honked its horn and brakes squealed. Ken looked up in time to see the car that clipped him. He wasn't badly hurt, just knocked to the ground. The driver got out and walked over to him. Ken threw himself to his feet and continued to run. He didn't see Kumota question the driver as to which way he went, for he was already far away.  
  
His lungs ached, his legs hurt. That was why he stopped running. No other reason than that. He certainly hadn't meant to stop at the bridge. He walked slowly to the edge and looked down into the cold, dark water as it rushed past. Tears streaked down his face as he leaned out over the edge and looked deeper. He climbed up onto the cement railing and leaned out farther. He looked down into the water, tears falling from his cheeks, and let go of the railing.  
  
*******  
  
Kumota ran in the direction that the driver had pointed him. He had to catch up to Ken. He had to. If he didn't. there was no telling what the boy might do. He had nearly thrown himself into the river once before. He might try it again. He ran faster.  
  
"Kumota! Mateio!" a voice called behind him. He slowed for Tenshi and Akarui. They caught him easily.  
  
"Yama says to go to the river." Tenshi said as they ran. The three nodded and headed for the river. They arrived just in time to see Ken looking out over the water.  
  
"Ken!" Kumota called. The younger boy didn't seem to hear him. He just leaned out farther. Then he climbed up onto the railing and leaned out. and let go. Just as Yamato, Ame, and the others arrived, Ken let go and started to fall, headlong, into the river.  
  
"NO!" Yamato yelled and ran to the railing. He jumped in after Ken. The rest ran to the rail and watched as Yamato swam after Ken as the heavy current swiftly dragged them down river.  
  
"Shit! They current's too strong for Yama to get out with the boy," Tenshi swore, "He doesn't swim well enough. I'm going in after them." No one stopped him as he dove in after the other two. He caught up to Yamato fairly quickly.  
  
"I'll help." Was all he said as he struck out for Ken. He caught the boy's collar and dragged him to his chest. Together he and Yamato managed to drag Ken to the bank where the rest rushed to help them out. Hikari stood away from the group, face pale.  
  
"Ken isn't breathing." Kumota said. Tenshi stepped in and began to give Ken CPR. Takeru walked over to Hikari and gathered her in his arms. Taichi gathered Yamato in his arms and held him as he stared at Ken. Daiske, Ame, Kumota, and Akarui stood back, out of the way.  
  
It seemed like forever before Ken spluttered, coughed, choked, and spit up the water he had inhaled and began to breathe on his own. He did not wake up, however. The others tried to talk Yamato into taking Ken to the hospital, but Yamato flatly refused.  
  
"What good will it do him? He'll wake up alone, like he did when his mother died. I won't allow it. He's coming back to my apartment. Are you going to help, or do I carry him myself?" Yamato asked as he shivered from the cold. Akarui lifted Ken gently into his arms and headed for Yamato's apartment. Yamato smiled and walked beside him, one of Ken's hands in both of his.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato got Ken tucked up in his bed, under the warmest blankets he owned. He sat in a chair beside him, waiting for the younger boy to wake up. The rest were in the other room, talking quietly. Yamato knew that they were talking about him and Ken. About them being gay. The digidestined probably thought that they were freaks, would hate them. At that moment he didn't care. It was the one thing that he had worried about for ages, and right now he didn't care. Ken began to stir in his sleep and cry. Yamato got into the bed beside him and gathered him into his arms. He whispered to Ken until he quieted. Shortly after he fell asleep himself.  
  
******  
  
"So you knew that Yamato was gay?" Taichi asked Akarui. The others were all listening to the two of them.  
  
"Yes. The whole band knows." Akarui replied and flipped his hair over his shoulder.  
  
"Why would he tell you and not us? We're his friends." Taichi asked, perplexed.  
  
"Simple. I was the first to find out. I was drunk and I thought that he looked so gorgeous that I just had to kiss him. So I did. Not only did he not flip, we slept together that night. I was helping him move in here." Akarui replied, matter of factly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Be quiet! You'll wake Yama and Ken!" Akarui rushed, glowering at him.  
  
"Sorry." Was all that Taichi said.  
  
"I want to know why he wouldn't tell me." Takeru said after a short silence.  
  
"Simple," Ame said, "he doesn't want you to hate him. He said once that he could lose all of his friends and find a way to survive, but he'd die if he lost you."  
  
"I wouldn't hate him for it. He's my brother." Takeru replied softly. Before Hikari could reach out to Takeru Daiske's arm was around his shoulders.  
  
"We all know that, but he doesn't. It is probably because he never gets to see you." He told Takeru. Takeru looked up at him and smiled. He then gathered Hikari into his arms. Taichi smiled.  
  
"My best friend may be a freak, but at least his little brother is normal." He said. The others stared.  
  
"How can you say that?" Hikari asked.  
  
"How do you know that?" Takeru replied.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked. Hikari just smiled.  
  
"Just because Takeru and I have been together since grade school does not mean that he is straight." Hikari replied. Takeru smiled and reached around to grab Daiske. Daiske blushed. Hikari giggled.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked again. Takeru, Daiske, and Hikari sighed. The band grinned. They thought that they knew what was coming next. They were not disappointed.  
  
Hikari slid over a bit and Daiske sat down with her and Takeru. Takeru gently took Daiske's face in his hands and kissed him. Daiske reluctantly pulled back after a few moments and in turn kissed Hikari. She sighed as she pulled away and kissed Takeru. Taichi stared, mouth agape as the band grinned and lightly applauded.  
  
"See?" Hikari asked.  
  
"You.you.you are dating two gay men?" Taichi asked, getting mad.  
  
"No. I am dating one bisexual who is dating another bisexual." Hikari explained.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked, confused.  
  
"It means that she is dating Takeru, who is in turn dating me, so I get the benefits of dating her as well." Daiske explained. Taichi gaped, the band giggled.  
  
"Have any of you slept together?" Ame asked. Hikari blushed.  
  
"Yes." Takeru whispered, studying the floor.  
  
"I have been with Takeru, Hikari, and the both of them together." Daiske said, proudly. Taichi snapped. He attacked Daiske with a yell. Hikari and Takeru jumped out of the way as Taichi lifted Daiske to his feet and began to punch him.  
  
"Taichi! Stop it! Leave Daiske alone!" Hikari yelled. Takeru tried to pry Taichi off of Daiske, only to have Taichi drop Daiske and round on him. Taichi caught Takeru off guard. He knocked the younger to the floor. He fists flew at Takeru's face as he yelled.  
  
"You cheat on my little sister, then bring her into your disgusting world? You little freak! You mother fucking freak!" he screamed.  
  
"Taichi get off of Takeru!" Hikari yelled. He ignored her.  
  
"Get away from him!" Daiske yelled from where Ame and Tenshi were helping him up.  
  
"Taichi Yagami! Get off of my little brother!" came a cold voice from the bedroom door. The others froze as Yamato walked into the room. He grabbed the back of Taichi's shirt and pulled him off Takeru. Hikari rushed to Takeru's side and helped him sit up, fussing over him.  
  
"You may not like him right now, but you will NOT harm him in my home!" Yamato growled at Taichi. "Hikari would never let that sort of relationship happen if she didn't want it." By this time Daiske was at the other side of the room with Hikari and Takeru, holding both of them. Everyone was watching Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"Leave me alone, you freak!" Taichi shot at him.  
  
"Am I a freak because I like guys, or because I was having sex with two of them at the same time?" Yamato asked, voice cold.  
  
"Yama?" a faint voice called from the bedroom before Taichi could answer. Before Yamato could respond Taichi had rushed into the bedroom. The others followed, cramming into the doorway, only Yamato got in.  
  
"What do you need, Ken?" Taichi asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.  
  
"I had a bad dream." Came the sleepy reply. Taichi nodded and gathered Ken into his arms.  
  
"It's alright. Dreams can't hurt you. What was it about?"  
  
"Someone was yelling, hating me because of tonight. It sounded like you, Tai."  
  
"It wasn't me. I don't hate you. Why would I?"  
  
"Because I'm a freak."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm gay. You hate gays."  
  
"No I don't." Yamato snorted.  
  
"Sure." He said sarcastically, "and you just attacked my little brother for no reason." Taichi flushed and Ken looked confused. Yamato approached the bed and Taichi stood up. Yamato gathered Ken into his arms.  
  
"Get out." He said, then he kissed the top of Ken's head. Ken sighed happily and leaned back into Yamato.  
  
"Love you, Yama." He muttered before falling back to sleep. Yamato looked up at the group in his doorway.  
  
"I said get out. Ken needs his sleep." He told them. Hikari and Daiske were the first to go back into the other room. The band followed. Taichi slunk out past Takeru, his head low. Takeru shut the door and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yama?" he asked.  
  
"I thought that I told you to get out."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I love you, Nisan." He said and leaned over to hug his brother carefully. Yamato looked up at him in shock. "Yama, I am not only sleeping with Hikari, I am sleeping with Daiske, and when we can, the three of us sleep together, alright? How could I hate you for liking guys when I like them, too?"  
  
Yamato smiled at him and loosed one arm from Ken to hug him.  
  
"You'd better get back in there with them, then. I think that Taichi has some explaining to do." Yamato said with a grin. Takeru smiled and turned to go. "Oh, and Takeru?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked turning back.  
  
"Are they any good?" Yamato asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Only the best." Takeru replied with that same grin. Then he went back out into the main room with the rest of them.  
  
"Takeru?" Hikari asked as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright? My brother didn't hurt you too badly did he?"  
  
"No. Just gave me an eye to match the one you gave me." he replied, and she flushed.  
  
"Gomen. It's just that the two of you were getting so heated that I knew you'd be reduced to making out right then and there if I didn't do something. Then everyone would have found out."  
  
"I guess that everyone will know now. Your brother can't keep his mouth shut."  
  
"I can so!" Taichi exclaimed and received glares from everyone there.  
  
"You keep a secret about as well as you keep your cool." Ame said.  
  
"I think that you owe all of us an explanation, for the difference between what you did out here and how you reacted to Ken." Tenshi interrupted before another fight could start.  
  
"That's easy. Ken hasn't fucked my sister."  
  
"That's not what I meant. It is commonly known that you are a homophobic."  
  
"Oh.that. Well. you see. Koushiro and I have been going out for a while.and we didn't want anyone to know. The best answer seemed to be to make people think that I was homophobic. That way, if rumors started, no one would believe them." Taichi explained as he looked at the floor.  
  
"But you and Sora.I walked in on you." Hikari asked in confusion.  
  
"Well.the three of us sort of went on for a while until she found some guy. The one she's with now."  
  
"That's different from my relationship how?" she asked.  
  
"Sora isn't my baby sister." Taichi shot at her. Hikari nodded. Yamato came back out of the bedroom and shut the door tight behind him.  
  
"Is everything settled?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Then you can all leave. I'm tired, I want to go to sleep. I do not care what is going on with any of you right now, the only thing that matters to me is that Ken is alright. Good night." He said and collapsed on the now vacant couch. Before anyone could say anything he was asleep.  
  
"One of us should stay with them tonight." Tenshi said as they all prepared to leave.  
  
"I will." Ame said and lay down on the floor. The rest left very quietly.  
  
******  
  
When Ken cried out in the middle of the night Ame went to him. Ken followed him into the main room and curled up with him on the floor, not wanting to disturb Yamato. He was still upset and frightened that the digidestined would hate him. He was soon asleep again.  
  
Yamato woke a few hours later and saw the two of them on the floor together. He carefully woke Ame and gently picked up Ken. The three of them curled up in Yamato's bed together and slept through the rest of the night.  
  
******  
  
Takeru and Hikari stayed up late that night talking. Daiske had gone to sleep as soon as they had arrived at Takeru's. Hikari had called the appropriate parents to inform them of the impromptu sleepover. Neither mother had fussed, deciding that it was better for their children to stay where they were do to the sudden rain. Besides, the three had sleep overs often, and with three of them there was no chance of anything funny going on.  
  
Hikari smiled, leaning into Takeru and looking down at Daiske, who was asleep on her lap.  
  
"I can not believe my brother. I mean, I knew that he had found someone after he and Sora broke up, but I thought that the reason he wouldn't tell anyone who it was was because he didn't want to admit to finding someone else. He swore for the longest time that Sora was his only love." Hikari giggled quietly. Takeru shrugged.  
  
"You find out something new every day. I knew we were dead as soon as Daiske admitted to the threesomes. I mean, Taichi would have been pissed over the two of us, and Daiske and myself, but I knew he'd be livid about the threesomes." Takeru said quietly, stroking Daiske's hair. Daiske smiled in his sleep and muttered. The other two smiled fondly at him.  
  
"I wonder if Yama will tell Ken." Hikari mused.  
  
"It would probably be a good thing. I mean, then he'd know that the three of us won't hate him." Takeru replied. She smiled at him.  
  
"I hope that he gives us the chance to talk to Ken ourselves, though."  
  
"Yah. That would be the best route to take right now. Although Daiske's bluntness would not necessarily be bad." She giggled again.  
  
"Only because Daiske might spill that you like Ken. Or that he does. You just don't want to lose our favorite toy."  
  
"So?" she leaned in and kissed him. He sighed into her mouth. Daiske woke up.  
  
"Hey! No nonsense without me!" he called as he sat up. Hikari giggled.  
  
"There will be no nonsense tonight, at least not with me. My brother can only nearly kill the two of you so many times before he actually succeeds." Hikari told them. She stood and walked over to the large mess of blankets on the floor and lay down. The other two joined her and they went to sleep in a large ball, Hikari in the middle, the boys at the edge, of flesh and blankets.  
  
******  
  
Ken woke slowly the next morning. He felt warm, and safe. His head hurt, his arm really hurt. He stirred a little and moaned. He felt a body behind him and snuggled into it. He opened his eyes and saw Yamato's sleeping face in front of his. He froze. The night before came back in a rush. He and Yama had.with.and the others.he had run off.fallen into the river.yelling.Taichi holding him.sleep.waking to find Yama on the couch, Ame on the floor.tears sprang to his eyes. Yama hadn't left him. Taichi had soothed him after a bad dream. Maybe things would be alright.  
  
He carefully climbed out of the bed, not disturbing Yama or Ame. He stretched and went to use the restroom. As he wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water he heard a light tapping on the door. He looked around, saw that the other two were still sleeping and shrugged. There was nothing for it, he would have to answer the door. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Takeru, Daiske, and Hikari were standing there. Ken looked at the floor and blushed.  
  
"Uh, hi guys." Ken muttered.  
  
"Hey Ken. How are you feeling today?" Hikari asked. He shrugged. He felt strong, soft arms wrapping about his shoulders. He looked up, startled. Takeru was holding him.  
  
"T-t-Takeru?" he asked. Takeru held him tighter. Daiske slipped in around Takeru and Ken, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"You scared us all to death last night, Ken. You baka. Never run off like that again!" Takeru cried quietly into Ken's shoulder. Ken just stood there, shock plane on his face. A few minutes later Takeru finally let Ken go. He stepped back, quickly, his face red.  
  
"Gomen, Ken. I don't know what came over me." he mumbled, stepping aside to get around the other boy, his eyes glued to the floor. Ken just stood there.  
  
"Are you alright?" Daiske asked. Ken nodded. Hikari and Daiske looked at each other.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look to good." Hikari asked. Ken suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Hikari was at his side instantly. "Ken, it's alright. Breath, Ken." She murmured, rubbing his back gently. Ken looked up at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"You don't hate me?" he asked. Hikari smiled.  
  
"Of course not. Why would we?" she asked, her voice soft.  
  
"Because I was.I.I was.with.Yamato.and.Ame." Ken's voice trailed off. Hikari hugged him.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ken. You're our friend. We love you. It doesn't matter what you do, or who you do it with. We'll still love you. Besides, you're not the only one to have a threesome." Hikari told him. Ken's head snapped to look at her.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well.you see. Takeru, Daiske and I." Hikari's voice trailed off, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet. Ken stared.  
  
"The three of you.?" he asked. She nodded, Takeru shrugged.  
  
"Yep! A lot!" Daiske piped up, he sounded very proud of himself. Ken blushed.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. Hikari giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"That's a better reaction than my niisan had." She giggled.  
  
"What did Taichi do?" he asked.  
  
"Beat the two of us to a pulp." Takeru said, raising his head to look at Ken. Ken finally noticed his new black eye.  
  
"Your eye." he said, leaning forward to gently brush the swollen skin around the eye.  
  
"Yah. Both siblings have now given me a black eye." Takeru said, and gave Ken that lopsided smile both brothers shared.  
  
"But.that doesn't make sense. I remember waking after a bad dream, and Taichi held me, soothed the fear away." Ken looked confused.  
  
"He did. He then explained to us that you are not his little sister, nor were you, and I quote, 'fucking' her." Daiske replied. Ken tilted his head to the side, looking rather like a curious cat.  
  
"Interesting wording. I thought that he was homophobic." He stated.  
  
"He's not."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Was serious. Now he's with a guy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Koushiro."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes." Daiske said. The two seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was there.  
  
"Excuse me, boys, but there are other people in the room, and gossip about my brother's sex life is not one of my favorite topics." Hikari interrupted them. The two blushed.  
  
"Gomen." They muttered. Hikari giggled.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Sleeping." Ken replied, smiling.  
  
"And Ame?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Also sleeping." Ken nodded towards the bedroom. The other three giggled.  
  
"Isn't it much nicer to wake up and find two warm bodies curled up with yours?" Daiske asked. Ken nodded.  
  
"We should be quiet. Yama is grumpy if he's woken before he's ready to get up." Ken told them. Takeru nodded.  
  
"He's a bear in the morning." Ken looked thoughtful again. A shadow passed over his face.  
  
"There's one thing about last night that I don't remember." Ken said.  
  
"What's that?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I dropped into the river, then I passed out. How did I get from there to here?" he asked.  
  
"When you ran out, Yamato panicked. Kumota ran after you. Yamato told the rest of us to go to the river. Akarui and Tenshi ran out to catch Kumota. Ame stayed to help Yama, he'd gone weak-kneed with panic. We all headed out together. We got to the bridge in time to see you drop. Yama jumped in after you. Tenshi jumped in after Yama. They fished you out. They had to perform CPR on you. You choked up a lot of water. We brought you back here because Yama refused to put you in the hospital. He said that he would not have you waking up alone in that place again. Things were said by Taichi that shouldn't have been. We revealed our secret. A fight ensued. Yama stopped it. You called out. Taichi and Yama soothed you back to sleep. Yama kicked us out. Well, he told us to leave and then collapsed on the couch, out cold, and we left." Daiske said to him. Ken had grown paler with each word.  
  
"You scared us all to death." Hikari spoke softly, and placed a gentle hand on Ken's shoulder. Daiske nodded and slid next to Ken, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"That's why you hugged me like that." He said to Takeru. Takeru nodded. Ken stood up and sat beside Takeru on the couch. He hugged the blond boy and held on.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered in Takeru's ear. Takeru smiled and hugged him in return. Hikari and Daiske smiled and joined the other two on the couch. They just sat like that, all holding each other, for a long time. Eventually Ken fell asleep again. The other three just smiled and held him, covering him in the love and support they knew he needed.  
  
******  
  
"Ken?" Yamato's sleepy voice came from the bedroom. "Ken?" it was clearer, more urgent this time. "Ame! Wake up! Ken's gone!" panic painted his voice now. The two came running into the front room, faces pale, and skid to a stop. Ken was sound asleep on the couch. His head was on Takeru's lap, Hikari was rubbing his back, and Daiske sat on the floor, head on Takeru's knee, staring at Ken's face, one hand on Ken's thigh. Yamato sighed in relief and dropped to his knees next to the couch. He placed a hand behind Ken's head and stroked his hair. Ame just stood and watched. He smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." Ame said, quietly. Takeru nodded, Hikari smiled.  
  
"Hi." Daiske said, sitting up straight. Yamato gently pushed him out of his place and slid into it. Daiske shrugged.  
  
"Poor baby. He was so unsure when he answered the door. He went into shock when Takeru hugged him." Hikari told them.  
  
"He asked what happened last night after he fell in the river." Takeru said. Yamato looked at his little brother, fear flashing in his eyes.  
  
"We told him." Daiske stated.  
  
"He sat next to me on the couch and hugged me. I hugged him back. It turned into a group hug. Then he fell asleep again." Takeru finished.  
  
"He'll be fine, for now." Hikari told Yamato. Yama nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Ken lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to get up. I have to call the school and tell them that you won't be in today." Yamato whispered. Then he looked at the other three teens seated on his couch. "Why aren't you in school?" he asked. They blushed.  
  
"I called in and told them that I was ill." Takeru said.  
  
"I said that I had a family emergency to take care of." Hikari whispered.  
  
"I said that I had to go visit my sick aunt." Daiske piped up.  
  
"All our parents know that we didn't go today. We told them that Ken had an accident last night, so we wanted to go see him to make sure he was alright." Hikari told Yamato. Ame laughed quietly.  
  
"You're better than Yama-chan ever was." He told them. Yamato blushed and kissed Ken again. The younger boy stirred a little, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yamato better. He then fell of Takeru's lap and the couch, right into Yamato's lap. Everyone laughed. Ken looked around and blushed.  
  
"Gomen." He whispered. "I forgot where I was, and that we had company." He said. Yamato smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.  
  
"Kawaii!" Hikari practically squealed. Ken blushed and pulled away from Yamato a little bit.  
  
"You are cute together, you know." Ame piped up. Yamato joined Ken in his blush. Hikari giggled.  
  
"I don't think that either of you could turn any more red." Takeru teased. Daiske laughed as the two proceeded to do what Takeru had just claimed to be impossible.  
  
"Well.I have to get ready for work after calling Ken in sick. The rest of you are welcome to stay here, if you'd like. Keep Ken company. I'd appreciate it." Yamato said. Ken got off of his lap. Yamato stood and headed for the phone in the bedroom.  
  
"Do you mind, Ken?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No. I'd like the company. A lot." Ken said. Hikari smiled.  
  
"We'd love to spend the day with you. We'll have fun." Takeru said. Daiske nodded. Ken smiled and glomped Takeru. The two tumbled to the floor, laughing. Ken tickled Takeru, Takeru tried to tickle back. An all out tickle war began. All four of the teens were rolling around on the floor, laughing and tickling one another. Yamato walked back in, saw the commotion, laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Why didn't you get in on it?" he asked Ame.  
  
"They seem to be having plenty of pain without me joining in." he replied.  
  
"Keep an eye on them until you leave, alright?"  
  
"Sure. No problem." Ame replied. Yamato nodded, separated Ken from the fight, gave him a goodbye kiss and headed out to work.  
  
The four teens continued their tickle fight for a while. They then decided to watch movies and eat popcorn. Bye the time that Ame left for work, Ken was again asleep, and the other three were watching some anime about an incredibly hyper active, genki, blonde girl with a very odd family and her husband. They seemed to be keeping Ken cheery, so Ame decided he could risk leaving Ken with them. At least the boy knew that he had friends that would not leave him.  
  
End Part Three.  
  
Well? What do you people think? I gave this part a happy ending. It's better than giving another cliff hanger. Well, there was never any smut in this chapter, so this is the original copy. Next chapter up soon. As always, read and review. Tell your friends about this fic if you like it, and get them to review. I like moral support. Hell, if you don't like this fic, review me, flame me if you'd like. I just like to get a response. Any recommendations for the fic will be taken under consideration. Tell which of the guys you'd like to see Ken with. He and Yamato are going to break up for at least a little while, if not permanently, and I'd like to know who to put Ken with next. Thanks to the faithful few. You're AWSOME! Well, gotta go now, so until next time, Ja ne.  
  
~*Aya*~^. .^~meow 


End file.
